


Looking for The Captain

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Vulcan Kiss, fake married, sharing bed, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: James T Kirk has gone missing and his over-exhausted friends go looking for him (after an accidental kiss) on an unexplored planet which may not be what it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Bones stood to the left of the captain's chair distraught and tired. He hadn't slept in at least 2 days and he knew Spock hadn't either. Spock sat at the captains chair doing his job while Bones didn't do his. Technically he wasn't abandoning it. He felt comfortable leaving Chapel in charge and if Spock minded Bones hovering around him everywhere he went, he didn't mention it. So they stayed side by side and tried to work together and not argue for the sake of Jim. Jim, who they couldn't find and who had seemed to just vanish into thin air. After surveying the area for an entire day with no luck, they made their way to the closest planet, at least a days trip away. The bridge crew was almost completely silent. Bones walked down to stand next to Spock. 

"You and I should get some rest." Bones said as quietly as he could but it all felt too loud. 

"You are more than welcome to excuse yourselves to your quarters Doctor." Spock replied at the same volume. Bones sighed, leaning onto the chair. 

"I'm too tired to fight with you, Spock." 

"This may be the first time you've ever admitted defeat Doctor, are you feeling well?" Spock responded, meeting eyes with Bones. 

"You're funny when you're tired." Bones complemented, earning a small smile from Spock. "C'mon man, Scotty is due up here anytime now and he can sit here and worry about Jim for a while. Why don't you and I take a break from that and then when we wake up we can beam down and investigate the planet ourselves." Spock seemed to be contemplating the doctor's offer. 

"I suppose you could order me to rest." Spock spoke, phrasing it like a question and Leonard couldn't decide whether Spock was asking him to order him or was just making an observation. 

"I wouldn't do that to you. Not in this situation." Bones assured Spock. Scotty then arrived on the bridge. 

"Then I supposed you're right Doctor. Would you care to join me in my quarters for a game of chess before we rest. I would usually play with the Captain.." Spock trailed off. Although his voice carried no emotion, Bones could feel the ones intended and it hit him like a train. 

"I would love to. I don't know how much've an opponent I'll be. I'm much better at card games." Bones admitted. Spock got up and headed for the Turbo lift. 

"Mr.Scott you have the conn." Spock ordered, as he and Dr. McCoy got into the turbo lift.

"Aye sir." Was heard as the doors closed and they made their way to their deck. Bones began thinking, while they walked to Spock's quarters he was sure he had been to Spock's quarters at some point. I mean, they were practically neighbors and had been friends for years, but he just couldn't pin-point a specific memory of being there. The thoughts kept his mind busy until the doors to Spock's quarters slid open and he was enveloped by a scent that was similar to the earth spice turmeric. His room was very welcoming and made Bones feel at home. 

"Please sit, I will get food." Spock said, motioning for Bones to sit on a sofa with a suspended table in the middle, on which sat a chess game, ready to go. Bones sat and without thinking sighed deeply. He hadn't relaxed once within the past two days, he wasn't really relaxed now either, but being in a warm room knowing he was about to eat then sleep was comforting. They weren't going to be able to rest for long. Only an hour or two but he still looked forward to it. Spock came back with two bowls of steaming soup. "Are you thirsty?" 

"No, I'm good. Thank you." Spock slid away the chess table and sat next to Bones, handing him one of the bowls. They ate almost all of their soup in a comfortable silence. "I'm worried about Jim." Bones finally broke. 

"I am as well." Spock admitted, taking Bones' bowl from him and setting them on the table at Spock's end of the sofa. "There is nothing you could have done to prevent his disappearance." Spock offered as consolation while Leonard looked solemnly at his own hands. 

"Ditto." McCoy muttered, smiling slightly up at Spock. Spock nodded, his version of gratitude. "Ok Mr. Spock, what are the odds that I'll actually beat you at chess?" Bones sat up, scooting towards Spock. 

"It is late." Spock offered, moving closer to the doctor without any reason to. 

"That bad, huh?" Leonard chuckled, laying his head back on the couch. "Well, I suppose if I were to play with you if I weren't dead tired, I might have a better shot." 

"Yes, considerably so." Spock answered, his eyes meeting Bones'. It felt weird and different. Them keeping eye contact like this. They were tired and emotionally worn out, they were bare and it was dangerous to be having any sort of conversation while at this state. 

"I should go to my quarters and rest." Bones mumbled, his eyes growing heavy. Spock's eyes doing the same and without any other words, they fell asleep. 

A consistent noise irritated Bones, made him open his eyes. It was unwelcome. He was so warm and wanted to stay sleeping forever. He looked around, realizing he had fallen asleep in Spock's quarters. 

"Shit." He whispered, sleepily sliding his hand down his chest, resting on soft silky hair, feeling further to ears, pointed ears. Looking down he laid eyes on dark hair and those pointed ears, Spock's head laying on him their fingers intertwined. Spock lifted his head, met eyes with Bones. "Well, it looks like we fell asleep." 

"Indeed." Spock responded, his voice groggy.  
Bones eyes wandered to their intertwined fingers, Spock following his gaze, a green flush overcoming his face. Bones just raised an eyebrow and that's when Spock peeled himself from the sleepy doctor, their fingers the last to disconnect. Spock just sat in the same position as last night, but he looked worried. Bones sat up and yawned. 

"Doctor,-"

"Spock, we really don't have to talk about it." Bones offered assuming that would be easier for Spock than to have to confront that they were Vulcan kissing in their sleep. Spock nodded curtly, and stood up, getting coffee for McCoy and tea for himself as they wordlessly gathered themselves and made their way to the transporter room. Bones felt incredibly rested. Better than he'd ever felt and that alone was disconcerting. 

"Get some rest?" Scotty inquired, as Spock and Leonard entered the transporter room. Before Bones could answer, Spock cut in. 

"Are you ready to beam us down?" Spock asked harshly. 

"Aye sir." Scotty responded, straightening up, and going over to the panel. Leonard rolled his eyes within plain view of Spock towards Scotty, hoping to ease the harshness of Spock. 

"Doctor, are you ready?" Spock asked, his voice slightly softer, a green tint appearing on the tips of his ears as he addressed McCoy. 

"To have my atoms scattered into a million pieces, no. To find Jim, yes." 

"At this time they are one in the same." 

"Yeah, well, let's get going then." Bones answered, getting up on the transporter pad. Spock nodded, and joined the doctor. They beamed down to a surface unlike anything Bones had seen. The scans had shown they were beaming into barren land, but they seemed to arrive in a bustling city. People of all species and creed swarmed around them, all seeming to be on their way somewhere. They looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. 

"Fascinating." Spock spoke, trying to take in his surroundings, but it seemed to be constantly changing as the buildings themselves seemed to be transforming in front of their eyes. A woman with a uniform came up to them. She spoke a foreign language, but seemed friendly.

"Sorry ma'am, but we're not from here." Bones tried to speak with her, unsure if she could even understand him. 

"You speak English?" She asked. 

"So do you." Spock replied,stating the obvious. 

"Yes, I speak all languages." She responded, smiling. 

"That's impressive." Bones complimented. 

"Not around here, everyone does. What brings you to our planet?" 

"Our Captain has gone missing." Spock informed her. "We are members of Starfleet." 

"Yes, I recognize your emblem. Please follow me, my superior might know something about your friend." She replied, leading them into an underground public transit area and into a small vehicle. They took their seats and she smiled at them as the vehicle began to move.

"Are you the police around here?" Leonard inquired. 

"I only serve to keep the people here safe." 

"How come our scanners didn't pick up this city and all of the people?" Spock questioned. 

"We have built a sheild. We have had many attacks from Klingons and Romulans and figured it would be better to be cautious." She explained, earning a nod from Spock. 

"Better safe than sorry! It's an old Earth saying." Leonard spoke up. She nodded smiling. 

"Yes, looks like we've adopted that saying without knowing. When did you meet?" 

"I'm sorry?" Bones was confused. What an odd question. 

"We met once joining the Enterprise crew." Spock answered, afraid of offending her. At the moment she'd been accommodating and he didn't want that to change. 

"Was that when you bonded?" She asked innocently. Bones choked on nothing, Spock just looked intrigued. "I apologize. I did not mean to offend you." 

"Darlin, you didn't. We-" Leonard began, before Spock placed his hand on the doctors forearm. 

"Why do believe we are bonded?" Spock asked calmly. 

"To be quite honest, you smell of each other. " she laughed out, her cheeks blushing blue. 

"I see." Spock replied, retracting his hand from the doctors arm. They arrived at their intended location moments later. 

"Wait here." She ordered before walking over to a counter which looked simply like an information desk and started talking to the person there. 

"I find it hard to believe that if Jim is here he is in any danger. He's probably at some bookshop making friends with florists." Bones said to Spock, under his breath. 

"I agree, however we need to be cautious of their hospitality. There is a good chance that they are putting up a facade." Spock replied. 

"What is wrong with you?! Why can't nice people just be nice people with you?!" Bones whisper yelled. 

"Doctor, I believe it is better to be safe than sorry." Spock answered. Leonard sighed heavily. "I also believe it is best to agree with their assumption that we are bonded." Leonard scoffed before whipping his head toward Spock. 

"Are you out of your mind? What if they find out we're lying? I'd think that finding out we had been lying would bring about much more hostility!" Bones snapped. "Besides, not all of these species have superior senses of smell like our friend here." 

"Most likely most of them do. At least more superior to yours." 

"Well that's nice. I'm not in the mood for tiny insults Spock. Especially if I'm going to have to pretend to be married to you." 

"An insult was not intended Doctor. Humans do have an inferior sense of smell compared to most species known to starfleet. I could give you specific numbers if you require the specifics to my hypothesis." Spock informed.

"No, I'll just take your word for it." Spock rose his eyebrow. "This time." Bones added. 

"They can smell us on each other because of our-" Spock cleared his throat. 

"Yeah yeah, our little make-out session last night. Got it." Bones sighed, catching Spock's blush out of the corner of his eye. "Well, it won't be too hard considering we know each other pretty well. Will this be hard for you? You know, all of the touching and stuff?" 

"Doctor, I would not have brought up the suggestion if I hadn't been comfortable with what this would entail." Spock tried to ease Leonard's worries. Bones chuckled. 

"Of course, Spock. But, you're gonna have to stop calling me Doctor. Leonard is my name, use it. " Spock nodded as the girl walked back over to them. 

"Your captain is here and is well, he is on the other side of the planet though, having some head trauma dealt with. He will be on the first flight over here tomorrow morning, so I have arranged night accommodations for you to wait until he gets over here." She replied, handing over an old style key with a room number. One key, Bones noted. "I'll show you to your room." She lead them inside a pink building that shapeshifted into different style buildings by the minute, but once inside everything looked normal and quiet. As quiet as a bustling hotel could be. She walked them to an elevator. 

"Thank you for all of your help." Bones said, smiling at her. 

"That's what I'm here for!" She replied. "If you two would like to join me for dinner tonight, I would be very happy." 

"That sounds nice." Spock spoke softly, with kindness in his eyes. 

"Great! I'll meet you in the lobby in 9 Earth hours." The doors open as she concluded her sentence. "Your room is at the end of the hallway on the left." They thanked her once again, and left into the hallway, walking side by side. 

"How could you think someone that sweet has bad intentions?" Bones scolded, still whispering. Most of their conversations lately had been whispering. 

"I'm just being cautious, Doc- Leonard." Spock replied. Bones smirked at the use of his first name. It sounded different coming from Spock's mouth, new and strange. Once inside, there was one bed, and pink things all over. 

"They're pretty fond of the color pink around here, huh?" Bones noted aloud, looking around the room quickly. 

"Indeed." Spock quietly responded, looking at everything more closely. 

"I'm gonna use the restroom." Bones said, before disappearing into a door across from the bed. Spock continued examining the room. A faint beeping caught his attention, his eyes allowing his ears to take the lead, finally laying eyes on an alarm clock, sitting near the window sill far away from the bed, but facing it, which had a dim light flashing as well. He heard a flush, the sink run, then Bones emerge from the bathroom. Spock growled, walking over to Bones. Pinning him against the wall making Leonard take a swift breath of shock as Spock nudged his knee between the doctors legs. Spock placed a chaste kiss on Leonard's cheek before bringing his lips to the doctors ear. 

"What the hell?!" Bones shouted, aiming to push Spock off of him. 

"Doctor, I believe we are being watched and maybe listened to." Spock whispered. Leonard stopped fighting and instead knotted his hands in Spock's shirt, sighing. Spock pulled back, looking Leonard in the eyes. Bones took his hands and slid them down Spock's body to the hem of his shirt, pulling it just over his head. 

"Where?" Bones whispered. Spock motioned with his eyes. Bones followed his gaze slowly, a smirk appearing on his face for show, before pulling off the remainder of Spock's shirt and pushing Spock back till he fell onto the bed, sliding up as Bones crawled up to sit on his lap. Spock rose an eyebrow. "This way they can't see our faces." 

"Logical." Spock replied. 

"How do you know it's recording us?" Bones asked, as he ran his hands down Spock's bare torso several times, his fingers entangling with the dark hairs that covered his chest. 

"I have noticed their technology, besides their shield and shape shifting buildings, are much like 21st century earth and video cameras from that time often had a blinking red light while recording. Also they-" Spock was interrupted, by Bones taking off his shirt as well, before leaning down to breath in Spock's ear, their chests pressed together. 

"Go ahead." Bones ordered and Spock audibly swallowed. 

"They also admitted a very low frequency hum, which most human ears cannot hear, but I picked up on. They must not be aware of how strong the Vulcan sense of hearing is." Spock continued, as Bones trailed his fingers up and down Spock's ear, giving Spock goosebumps and making Leonard smile. 

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Leonard asked and he didn't mean for it to sound as sexy as it did, but he sat up, his butt putting weight on Spock's groin again and without meaning to, Spock hissed. Leonard openly grinned down at Spock. 

"We could leave the room, go explore the city. Although they may have some way to watch us then as well." Spock offered as an option. 

"Spock, to them it looks like you just initiated sex. We can't just separate and go window shopping. They're going to know something is up and if we're gonna get Jim back tomorrow we have to stay calm and normal." Bones explained. Spock nodded. 

"Why don't we argue?" Spock suggested. The doctor couldn't help but laugh. 

"What?" 

"If we argue we can disengage from this predicament." Bones smiled, leaned down by Spock's ear, breathing in it and giving Spock goosebumps. 

"Touch my ass." He chuckled out. Spock lifted his hands to Leonard's bare back. It was so soft and different. He probably took longer than he needed to, to slide them down till they were resting on the doctors butt. Bones sat up quickly throwing Spock's hands off of him and getting up. "I DONT KNOW IF YOU JUST THINK IM SOME FLOUSY BUT I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU TOUCHING ME IN THAT MANNER!!" The doctor shouted. Before giving Spock a kittenish smile and going to sit at the small table at which the alarm clock sat.

"I apologize Leonard. " Spock said quietly and for the first time Bones actually felt bad for yelling at Spock. And whether it was because this one was a fake argument or that Spock looked so small and abandoned as he sat on the end of the bed, a green flush up his chest, Bones wanted to make up with him immediately, but knew he couldn't. It wasn't real, but Spock looked like it hurt him. 

He sat at that table for a good hour, reading up on the pamphlets the hotel had left, maybe to learn more about where they were and what was going on. He grew tired. They had only slept a couple hours and it was starting to hit him. Spock had begun meditating on the floor in front of the bed sometime within the last 30 minutes and he figured, they could make up now. Logically. He stood up, taking off his pants, leaving just his underwear on. 

"Spock." He spoke, but his voice about gave out on him. What was going on? He slightly chuckled as he realized what this looked like. He was almost completely naked standing only a few feet from a shirtless Vulcan. These bastards were getting quite a show. He then felt a warm hand on his bare arm, he looked up to see Spock standing in front of him. 

"Yes, Leonard?" Spock answered, but didn't remove his hand. Just that contact was warming the Vulcans heart with the emotions coming from the doctor. They were standing close. So close that Leonard could've sworn he could feel Spock's breath. He doubted he could, but they both were breathing heavily. How come they keep finding themselves in interesting predicaments? The doctor lifted his eyes to meet Spock's and immediately regretted it. His breath got quicker and his stomach did turns in on itself. 

"Doctor?" Spock asked sliding his down to the doctors wrist. He did it to feel his pulse, but the friction he caused in doing so made his face hot and he was sure he had gone green. 

"Right. Spock," the doctor cleared his throat,  
"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. Would you like to take a nap with me?" He said loudly to make sure anyone who was listening could hear him. 

"That would be nice." Spock replied, offering the doctor a small smile and Leonard gave one in return. Bones walked around Spock to the right side of the bed, reluctantly pulling his wrist from Spock's grasp. Bones got into bed and under the fluffy pink blankets. Looking over at Spock in time to see him following the doctor's lead by taking off his pants. He met eyes with Bones as he undid his pants, sliding them over his hips, then letting them fall to the floor. 

"Hmm." McCoy muttered, all too loud, flushing red and laying down all the way. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Spock step out of them, and fold them to set them on the nightstand before feeling the bed dip and Spock get in next to him. Both were careful not to touch each other. But the bed was warmer as soon as Spock's body heat was introduced and McCoy found himself wanting to seek it out. He turned toward Spock. 

"Why do you think they're watching us?" Bones whispered. Spock turned towards the doctor, their noses only about an inch apart and it proved distracting to the Vulcan who took longer than he usually would to answer. 

"Could be many reasons. They could just be curious of our interaction with each other and in their culture watching us might not be a breach of privacy but simply a science experiment. They could also be holding us captive." Spock finally replied. 

"So there's a chance Jim is in danger?" McCoy asked, worried. 

"Yes. He may also be fine, there is no way to tell until I receive further information. The dinner tonight may prove helpful." 

"Ok." Bones whispered back. He looked at Spock's face, studying it. He had never gotten this close to another species before and it he looked Spock's face over noting his beautiful eyes. 

"Thank you, Doctor. As do you." Spock complimented and Bones cringed. Had he said that out loud? Dammit, what was wrong with him?! They could be drugged. But how? Oh wait, Spock's talking. "There are not many people with blue eyes on Vulcan. My mother didn't have blue eyes but she was very fond of them, as am I." 

"Over the years I have had many species ask if they could borrow them so they could genetically modify some of their young to have blue eyes." Bones then chuckled. His warm breath tickling Spock's nose. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said no!" 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean 'why'?! I'm not giving strangers my eyes." Bones pushed Spock slightly at his shoulders. As he spoke. Spock's eyes looked soft as he grabbed Bones right wrist after it made contact with his chest. 

"You are easily excitable." Spock commented. Bones huffed. Spock still held the doctors hand firmly, but there was a softness about it , his thumb slid to rest in the middle of Bones palm. 

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" 

"I didn't intend it as one." Spock replied.

"Ok. Just checking." Bones eyed their joined hands, feeling the tingle that radiated from his palm as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Dinner

Bones stood to the left of Spock, this time in the elevator, down to meet... the girl. 

"It's odd we didn't get her name." Bones commented. Spock hummed in agreement. 

"Please remember Doctor-" 

"Leonard." Bones softly reminded. 

"Leonard," Spock paused, looking at the doctor who was sporting a small smile. "Don't let them know we suspect anything of them." 

"You should remember, I've got a pretty good poker face when I want to." McCoy reminded him, thinking back to a few months ago. 

"Doctor, on the bridge you had said you would like to teach me poker. Was that a genuine offer?" Spock had said while standing just inside the doctor's office door. It was late and oddly enough Spock looked disheveled. Almost like he was a tad buzzed. Bones had a fleeting thought that Spock needed to drink in order to spend time with him, or needed courage to come over here. Either way, he let the thought pass, offering Spock a warm smile. 

"Of course! I'm afraid you'll beat me once you get a hang of it though." Leonard chuckled, reaching in his desk drawer, pulling out a deck of cards and chips, resulting in an eyebrow raise from the vulcan. "Uhura and I play sometimes." 

"That woman is a mystery to me." Spock said quietly, as he walked in and sat across from Leonard. 

"And that's the way she likes it! The only one that truly gets her is Christine." Bones chuckled as he began dealing. 

Spock pulled Leonard out of his flashback, as the woman stood in front of them smiling. 

"Leonard, she was asking what kind of food you want to eat." Spock told him. 

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. Um, you have any vegetarian restaurants around here? Spock is a vegetarian." Leonard patted Spock's arm as he spoke. 

"Of course! Let's go." She motioned for them to get in the self driving car once again. 

"Sorry darlin, we didn't get your name this morning." Bones spoke up, once they got seated. She entered a location into a computer on the wall. 

"Yar-kov." 

"That is a Vulcan name." Spock replied. 

"Yes, my parents met on Vulcan." 

"It's very beautiful." Spock complimented and something inside Bones stirred. He got angry for reasons unknown to him. They were supposed to be bonded and Spock was flirting?! Bones slid his right hand fingers down Spock's left arm that sat against him, settling in Spock's hand intertwining their fingers. He watched a green blush appear on Spock's cheeks and that satisfied him. Maybe Spock was the one in need of reminders. Spock said nothing else, focusing on their joined fingers unsure if the doctor knew what he was doing. He could feel everything, colors surrounding him in waves of the doctor's thoughts, warmth reaching his ears when the doctor would chuckle. It almost hurt it was so much, but he couldn't break away. He liked it too much. Bones, however, was unaware. He didn't fully comprehend Vulcan touch telepathy and he wouldn't unless they bonded for real. So, Spock sat there, his mind going a mile a minute. Bones, completely oblivious. 

They detached once they arrived at the restaurant and it was a cold awakening for Spock who had been swimming through the doctors warm and colorful mind. It was rough and gave him chills as he blankly followed Bones and Yar-kov to a table. The restaurant was decorated in flowers that seemed to glow, lights hitting the sides of their faces as they passed them before sitting in a booth. Spock and Bones sitting next to each other, Bones on the inside. The realization of where they were hit them. They needed to use this dinner to find out where Jim is and if they, themselves were in any danger. They sat making polite small talk while they ordered. 

"Do you happen know how our Captain hurt his head?" The doctor asked nonchalantly.

"Um... no. They didn't share that information with me, but after dinner I'll take you to our communications center and you can call him if you'd like and you can ask him yourself!" She cheerfully replied. Maybe Yar-kov wasn't up to anything after all. Jim could've hit his head on accident. It didn't explain his ending up on this planet though. 

"Did they share how bad the head injury was?" Spock inquired, picking at his salad. 

"You two are asking quite a lot of questions," she laughed out, "but I get it, he is your friend and you're worried. No, they didn't tell me anything. I'm just in charge of the safety of the people here I don't have any medical license and they can't share sensitive details like that with me." She tried to explain. Her tone was joyful but you could tell she was curious to why they were questioning her. "Do you think I could have a turn asking questions?" 

"Of course." Spock replied with ease, wanting to appear open. 

"When did you know you wanted to bond with him?" She asked, smiling while gesturing towards the doctor. Bones chuckled turning to Spock. 

"I'd like to know this as well Spock." Leonard placed his chin in his palm grinning from ear to ear. Spock rolled his eyes slightly. 

"The condensed version of the story is that Leonard had sacrificed himself for the captain and for me, against my will, and when he came back to us injured and dying I experienced a pain that I never wish to feel again. The pain was knowing I would never talk to him again. It was then that I decided I would never let him be in danger again." Spock answered, the words spilling out of his mouth like he had spoken them a million times. Bones sat, mouth almost left agape. What was Spock on? Who knew the Vulcan was a poet? It was also scary because it made the doctor feel loved and needed. Made him feel like this was real, which it wasn't. 

Throughout the dinner Bones was tuning out the conversation. The thought of a possible airborne drug that messes with their minds being a factor in his weird behavior, danced around his confusing feelings inside his head. He'd never felt like this for Spock. He loved him as a friend but he cared for him much more here.... but it had started earlier hadn't it? As the dinner came to an end he had decided he was still too tired, despite his long nap with Spock. He'd be back to normal once they were back on the ship with Jim. Jim! Maybe that's it! He and Spock's dynamic was different without Jim. Either way, he was on his way to talk to Jim now. Yarkov lead them down the street and into a building that looked like a coffee shop. Tables were placed around the floors with floating computer screens above them with head sets sitting directly on the glass tables. She showed them to one pushed some buttons and like nothing, Jim popped up on the screen with a small bandage on his head. She excused herself as Spock and Bones put on the headsets. 

"My God, Jim. What the hell happened to you?!" Bones exclaimed. The captain laughed, lightly touching his bandage as he opened his mouth to speak. 

"As we passed through that cosmic cloud back there, the people here picked up on my signal. Well, everyone's signal and perceived it as a distress signal and beamed me out. They were planning on getting us all but once they got me, the signal vanished and they weren't able to contact the ship. I hurt my head because their transporter technology is still in the rough stages and I landed upside down." Jim explained, chuckling. 

"I assume you've received adequate accommodations?" Spock inquired. 

"If that's your way of asking if they're treating me well Spock, the answer is yes." Jim replied and Spock nodded. 

"Well, that's good Jim. We were very worried about you." Leonard said. 

"I was worried about you too! How is my ship? The crew?" 

"Good. We're all good." Leonard answered. 

"We are unable to make contact with them while on the planet, but we will signal them when it's time to beam up." Spock added. 

After receiving the good news about Jim, from Jim, they both felt better. They did need to talk though. They should talk about the fake bonded thing, Bones thought. Maybe they should even talk about if Spock still thinks that Yarkov and everyone else here has bad intentions. Their silent elevator ride up to their hotel room let those questions roam the doctors mind freely. Spock thought about Jim. Thought about how he was happy to be spending a night down here with Leonard and that he shouldn't be happy about it. Leonard felt the cold key with the tips of his fingers before pulling it out of his pocket and using it to open the door. They entered the room and it was quiet as Bones locked the door. Spock walked away from the doctor. Ending up by the alarm clock table, absent-mindedly dragging his fingers across the wood. Bones followed Spock's fingers with his eyes. It made his stomach feel strange. He flickered his eyes up to meet Spock's, who at this point, was already looking at him. Spock's eyes were dark and said things that he would never say. Leonard sighed, crossing the room. He tightened his fingers around Spock's uniform shirt, pulling the Vulcan with him as he walked backwards. Away from the alarm clock/camera, whichever it was. Once he was a safe difference, he pulled Spock close to him, his hands settling on Spock's neck. 

"Do you still believe they're spying on us?" Bones whispered into Spock's ear. He felt strong hands slide around him to rest on his lower back. 

"I can't completely disregard my earlier suspicions even after our conversation with Jim." Spock replied lowly. Not quite a whisper. Leonard nodded. He wanted to bring up their fake bond and could it do anything to him. He wanted to say that he felt different but he couldn't. They still stayed in their embrace regardless of the silence between them. 

"If they are in fact watching us, they must believe our sexual life is very active." Spock spoke. Leonard let out a loud laugh. 

"Yeah, I wonder if seeing Vulcans like this is a shock to them as much as it is to me." Bones replied. 

"Do you usually show public displays of affection in your relationships?" Spock inquired, almost at normal level, stepping back from Bones. 

"Um-yeah. I guess, but like the normal holding hands type stuff. Why?" He asked, curiously. Slightly distancing himself as well. Spock's face was pretty much blank, but the green tint told otherwise. 

"I see." 

"What the hell does that mean?" Bones felt insulted and rose his voice. They didn't move any further apart, but Leonard felt like they had. 

"You're aware of my medical files."

"Yes. I'm the doctor." Bones spoke condescendingly, almost like a joke. 

"You're aware that Vulcans are touch telepaths and are very sensitive to skin to skin contact." Spock added. Leonard scoffed, dramatically taking his hands off of Spock and walking a good five feet away. 

"Yes I'm aware. I'm the one who asked if this whole thing was going to be ok with you. Unless your brain blocked out my logic conveniently, you should be aware of that." 

"I am." Spock responded. After a minute of silence Leonard sighed, gesturing exasperatingly. 

"Ok... then what is this conversation we're having about? It seems like we're both on the same page. If I'm bugging you so much, we'll be back aboard the ship tomorrow and you can avoid me all you want." Bones shouted. 

"You are misunderstanding. In the vehicle, you intertwined our fingers. To Vulcans that is a very intimate gesture. It is practically sexual and you displayed it in public." Spock explained quietly. 

"I thought I was just holding your hand?!" Bones shouted once again, a direct contrast to the softness in Spock's voice. Spock stayed quiet. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We were in the vehicle with Yarkov. I assumed you knew what you were doing. I assumed you were doing it out of spite. You do many things out of spite, doctor." Spock elaborated. 

"Well you assumed wrong, you green blooded fool! Assuming will get you nowhere with me!" Leonard continued yelling, getting closer and closer to Spock as he yelled. "I did it because I assumed you were flirting with Yarkov." 

"Assumptions aren't for us to make apparently. I was not flirting with her. Why did that make you hold my hand?" Spock replied. Bones stood there, mouth open, searching for an answer. He was fuming with anger and embarrassment. He met Spock's eyes, dark and looking down on him and before he thought about it he kissed him. It was rough and confusing and done out of stress, but it was almost involuntary. He wrapped his arms around Spock's neck as he softened the kiss, opening his mouth. Their tongues brushed together and it was electric. He opened his eyes, pulling back and stepping away from Spock in case the Vulcan was mad. Spock's hair was a bit tousled and it reminded him of that night they played poker. Spock took Bones' right hand bringing it up to intertwine with Spock's left. The colors enveloped Spock again, and he closed his eyes, willing himself to bask in the feeling of it. Bones stood, seeing Spock's idle right hand and brought it up to his mouth. Scientifically wondering what the sensitivity really was and how it worked, he decided to figure it out. His tongue slipping out and licking a thick wet stripe up Spock's palm. Spock tasted sweet, unlike the saltiness of humans. Spock's eyes flashed open and Bones could've sworn he heard a growl before Spock pushed Leonard back against a wall, lifting him up and rutting his thigh against the doctors crotch. Bones grinned, picking up Spock's hand again, placing his pointer finger inside his mouth and sucking hard. Spock shuddered, immediately going to sucking and biting on Bones' neck. Spock pulled his finger from the doctors pink lips. 

"I wished we would've talked about our accidental kiss aboard the ship earlier. We could've been occupying our time differently." Spock said lowly, practically smirking. He slid his hands down the front of the shorter man, before slipping them around his waist and under the doctors butt lifting him up, resulting in a laugh from Bones. He felt like some teenager. As Spock walked to the bed, carrying Leonard, Bones leaned down to kiss him again. Spock's eyes wandered from Bones for a second, falling on the table with the alarm clock. He didn't want to do this under watch from whoever. He loosened his grip on the doctor, letting him slide down his body. Confusion flooded Leonard's eyes as Spock separated himself from the doctor, trying to tell Leonard with his eyes that this isn't what he wanted, but Bones responded with anger. 

"Vulcans don't play pranks my ass! I should've known you were just fucking with me!" Bones shouted, his eyes wet. 

"No. It is illogical to do this now." Spock spoke slowly, motioning with his eyes to the alarm clock. Leonard didn't get it. He was hurt. 

"Fuck you." Bones said calmly, but the pain behind his eyes was extremely apparent. The hurt welled in Leonard's chest like an inflated balloon. He made his way to the bed, taking off his boots, then laying in the bed fully clothed. This was a direct contradiction to what laid in this bed less than 10 hours ago. Leonard thought, he didn't know Spock could be so cruel. He knew he was argumentative and cold, but mean? It didn't seem like Spock's character, but here he was laying on the edge of the bed fully clothed and alone. Spock sat on the floor hoping Leonard was acting upset for the camera, but had a horrible feeling that he was genuinely hurt. That feeling burned a hole in his heart as he tried to meditate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the 3rd and final part!! Thanks to everyone for their positive feedback!! I'm at work a lot right now but I promise I'll finish this story!


	3. Arguments

Bones stood to the left of Spock, panting. It had all been way too fast. Spock held on to Bones arm with a grip a little too tight to the green blood stained the fabric and Leonard winced as what happened flashed back into his mind. 

Once morning hit, Leonard decided to be professional. Even if Spock was joking around, it didn't mean he had to participate. They were here to rescue Jim for petes sake! This wasn't about his fragile emotional state or his sexuality crisis. Jim had gotten out of the vehicle, smiling and enveloping the boys in a big hug. They thanked Yarkov and were about to call Scotty up to bring them back, when an explosion erupted, throwing Yarkov back a good 10 feet and the three boys forward. Spock tried to get his bearings, assess the situation, and make sure Jim and Leonard were ok. Jim had managed to get right back on his feet and went to get Yarkov. Smoke surrounded them as people ran in all different directions. Jim huddled a bleeding Yarkov and a shaken Spock and Bones behind an overturned vehicle. Jim was looking up over the vehicle seeing klingons fighting the other police officers. 

"Are you ok?" Jim asked Yarkov, who had her blue blood coming out of various injuries on her body. 

"Did you allow them to attack us?!" She yelled, obviously scared. 

"No! The federation would never! You are kind people!" Jim replied, worry displayed across his face. He never wanted people to think that starfleet would do anything like that, let alone that James Kirk would. 

"Is that why you were monitoring us in our room?" Spock questioned. She widened her eyes, then sighed. 

"I apologize, we just hadn't had contact with the federation before. We didn't know what would happen!" She justified. 

"We understand." Bones softly answered, as he took a look at her injuries. 

"If I can get a hold of Scotty I'll have them send a security team down!" Right as the captain spoke. The sound of the transporter caught their attention as red shirts appeared in front of them, and began taking down the Klingons. "I'm going to have to buy that engineer a drink." 

As the madness died down and they stood up from their hiding place Bones noticed he was still gripping onto Spock. He let go immediately to go tend to the injured. Spock went with Jim to assess the situation and after talking to Scotty they understood what had gone down. Klingons had been hiding in their ship, after accidentally transporting there, since Jim was accidentally abducted. They then managed to get themselves on the surface as soon as they could manage via a transporter room. 

After helping Yarkov get everyone that had been hurt to the hospital she expressed interest in learning more about the federation, much to the excitement of Jim. He offered to come back to the planet at a later date. the boys beamed back aboard the ship. 

Everything seemed normal within the next couple days. After patching up the injuries from Spock and himself, Spock thanked him quietly and promptly left sickbay. Everything was normal, at least that's what Bones told himself. When they argued, Leonard's words were filled with more venom. It was mostly unintentional. When they argued, Spock didn't have as many comebacks as he usually would. And that was on purpose. Bones still floated around the bridge when he wasn't needed but didn't venture over to Spock like he always found himself doing. 

Today, Jim was off ship being a piece maker with two sides of a planet at war, which left Spock and Bones aboard the ship without a buffer. Leonard had picked a fight about the history of Vulcans versus the history of Humans. Spock was obviously uninterested, but kept talking regardless. 

"Doctor, Vulcans don't deny our history was savage. We are embarrassed of the fact that it was." Spock replied, in a quiet voice. The rest of the bridge crew were seemingly ignoring their argument.

"Embarrassed?! You're admitting you feel emotions!! Well this is a momentous occasion!" Bones exclaimed, Spock just raised his eyebrow, visibly sighing. Spock stayed silent. This was different. He didn't want to win anymore. "You don't have anything to say?!" 

"Doctor-" Spock began. 

"No, you're right! It's illogical to do this now! Right? That line is your fucking catchphrase right?!" Bones all but screamed, gaining the surprised attention of the bridge crew. 

"Well, you would know illogical behavior all too well, wouldn't you, Doctor." Spock heard himself say at full volume. Bones stood still at that, stared at Spock for another second, his eyes full of tears, before walking to the turbo lift. Disappearing from the sight of Spock. There was nothing Spock could do. At least not right now. He was in command until Jim came back. He couldn't leave his post to go talk to an overly emotional doctor. So he didn't, he sat in silence in the captains chair, his mind wandering from his job and settling into thinking about Leonard. 

Bones stormed through the halls, ending up in his room. His body thumped with anger, or was it abandonment, or rejection. He couldn't tell. He was crying though and it hurt. Leonard didn't know what he expected Spock to do. Possibly apologize for playing a trick on him. But maybe that would only be patronizing. He didn't know. He didn't know anything. He thought these feelings would go away once they stepped aboard the ship. He supposed that there was no airborne drug after all, or it had a very long hangover effect. But that was ridiculous. He needed Jim here. No, he needed a drink. No, he needed a drink with Jim to talk this out. This sucked. He hadn't been this confused in years and as he sat on his bed in his quarters he realized he missed Spock. As annoying as that was, he knew that for sure. He sighed, pushing on his comm. 

"Doctor?" Spock spoke from the other side. 

"Yeah, I um- I'm taking the afternoon off. I don't feel well." He replied calmly. 

"Ok. Thank you for informing me." Spock responded all too professionally. 

"Yeah." He clicked off, laying down and letting the sadness envelope him. 

It was hours before Jim beamed back aboard, the meeting hadn't gone well. They hadn't killed each other on the spot, but despite Kirk's best efforts they would not come to an agreement and once he arrived on the ship he looked exhausted. He showed up on the bridge anyway, smiling at Spock as the doors opened. 

"Do you need to rest captain? I can stay here until you return." Spock offered, standing up out of the captains chair. 

"No, I'm great Spock. I honestly just want to be on the bridge where people aren't at war." With that Jim paused, looking around. "Speaking of that, where's Bones?" 

"He took the afternoon off." Spock replied curtly. 

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he will be fine." Spock responded vaguely. Sulu and Chekhov exchanged a not so secret look, that Jim could clearly see, and motioned towards them with his hand as if to say 'what the fuck is going on?' With that, Spock spoke again, "I would also like to take the afternoon off."

"Are you ok?" Jim said after a long pause, sitting down. 

"Yes." 

"Ok, well. I'm out a first officer and a chief medical officer. I better call Scotty to make sure he's not taking a sick day too. I'm about to run out of senior officers!" Jim exclaimed exasperated. He didn't like being in the dark like this. He knew something went down with them on that planet, but he couldn't get either of him to tell him what. 

"I can stay if you need." Spock offered, half-heartedly. 

"No! By all means, take your day. I do hope that you two will be normal by tomorrow." 

"Jim-" 

"Spock I'm serious, fix this." Jim practically ordered, waited for Spock to nod, then sat back in his chair. With a wave of the captains hand, Spock was off to the turbolift. The soft hum of the lift seemed too loud as he decided what he was going to do. He should apologize to Leonard, and possibly even clarify what was happening. That might make things worse. As he neared his quarters he saw a shorter frame leaning against his door. The figure's back to the lift. Spock kept his steady pace, brushing by the figure slightly, in order to enter his quarters. 

"Doctor. How are you feeling?" He asked lowly, as the blue eyed man, looked up at him. 

"I could use some soup." Leonard answered. Spock then noticed the man was barefoot, his uniform slightly wrinkled. 

"Is the replicator in your quarters nonfunctional? You should have Scotty attend to that." Spock spoke, knowing good and well what the doctor was trying to accomplish. Bones groaned quietly. 

"Spock, just make me some damn soup." Bones grumbled as a couple ensigns passed, sparing them a lingering glance. Spock nodded, unlocking his door and allowing Leonard to enter before him. Bones immediately went to sit on the couch, as Spock hovered around the room unsure if he really should make the soup. After a full minute of silence, Spock decided to sit beside the doctor. "Not hungry?" Leonard joked softly. Spock shook his head. 

"I need to say a few things Leonar-" Bones' head snapped up at the use of his first name "-uh, Doctor. First, you knew that when you linked your fingers with mine that you were doing something inappropriate, you are familiar with my anatomy, therefore you know the implications of doing something of that manor. Secondly, the argument you started on the bridge was outstandingly inappropriate. You undermined my authority and brought a personal issue into our professional lives."

"Our professional lives are personal Spock. You know that. We live aboard this ship, we work here too. The lines are bound to cross. As much as you claim to not have emotions. As much as you claim to be professional, you slip on a regular basis. I will admit that I held your hand knowing there was a possibility you could perceive it as romantic and I don't know why. I wish I had an answer as to why I linked our fingers. I've been thinking about it all afternoon and I am just as confused as I was when we beamed back aboard." Bones cut in, running his hand through his hair as he spoke. 

"Lastly," Spock continued, "I didn't want to stop what we were doing that last night. I just didn't want to do it under their watch. I tried to convey that to you, but I was unsuccessful. That was my mistake and I apologize for that and for that alone. " 

"You weren't playing a prank on me?" Bones asked softly, almost sounding like a plea. Spock's face softened as he stood up, he walked in front of Bones, wrapping his hand in the doctors blue shirt, pulling him up. Bones pliant in Spock's grasp, let himself be pulled to Spock's bed. Spock took off the doctor's shirt, pushing him slowly onto the bed. He crawled up after him, his long body hovering over the doctors small frame. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful, do not fill them with tears."Spock placed light kisses on Bones' lower stomach slowly working his way up. "You are beautiful. I've regretted not coming to you sooner." He paused on the doctors neck, biting softly, hoping he would make a mark, eventually he was face to face with Leonard who was smiling. 

"It will be a cold day in hell before I apologize for anything." Leonard said happily, loosely draping his arms around the back of Spock's neck. 

"I figured as much, Leonard." Spock replied, before leaning down and joining their lips. It felt like home. It felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but here is the last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a second part right now. It's taking me forever bc I have two jobs lol but I'm working on it


End file.
